Day Dream
by Theif of Dreams
Summary: A young Soul Reaper is caught in the World of Living, and finds herself reliving her past. The Soul Society endures an inner Civil War. Rated T for violence and language. CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE.


**Your Message From TheifOfDreams : **You will have to excuse me at the start of this, I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty, haven't written for the fun of writing in a while. Well, I hope you all like this, and forgive me if I miss something, lol, it's been a while 3

Disclaimer: I HOPE I don't own or create everything that is identifiable with Bleach. All I own is my own characters and plot, everything else -raises hands- I just borrow for my fanfic 3

* * *

It was hard to believe that death could be so painless, especially to one who had suffered with the living. The scenario of the rain pounding down on the hard concrete while the last dieing gasps are heard by a loved one…that is hard to come by. Here it was hot, the sun demanding any ounce of liquid to emit from the body to be flung immediately into the air. The grass on the side of the road was hot with red blood that slipped closer and closer to the river, and no one was around except for the drunk stumbling out of his car. 

"Help…" she whimpered to the sun that stole her vision to a point where it hurt. The drunk stumbled towards the middle of the road, tripping as he went. There was the blaring of a car horn, and the screeching of tires. Someone shouted angrily, and the drunk tripped away from the road, leaving the accident behind him. A single tear spilled from the girl's eyes, pain enveloping her in a cocoon of fear.

It was the perfect summer day, no clouds, the birds were coursing in the air. The only thing to disturb the peace, was the smoke rising steadily into the air, and the red drops flowing into the water. It was a freak accident, an unlucky chance of fate. The car had spend around the corner, swerving madly, and she had been merely walking across the street to sit in the edge of the river, as she did every Sunday morning. The collision had sent sparks flying, sending the girl to the side as the vehicle slammed into a electricity pole.

"Help…" The pain seemed to wash out of her body, leaving her feeling empty, empty of everything. She couldn't even feel the sun on her face anymore, no longer blinding her. She no longer needed to breathe, and she could've laughed at how easy it was to just feel her hold on her life, and just…let it go….

--------

"HEY! You awake today, Usagi?"

The brunette raised her head silently, looking over at the dark haired man next to her. She was leaning against a tree, her back using it as a rest post. The man next to her was leaning over her, grinning.

"Why so blue, my blue moon?" he asked, smirking slightly. The lieutenant badge on his arm seemed to jump out at Usagi, so she pushed his arm further away. He frowned and leaned closer to her face, squinting into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Oto. I'm fine." Her voice was quiet, and she looked passed him. Shinaoto reached out and lifted her heart-shaped face back to him.

"Tell me?"

"I'm just thinking." she answered at last. Shinaoto nodded encouragingly, and pulled himself to be sitting on the ground. Usagi's face tilted upwards, her arm wrapping around her slenders legs. The sky was a rotten gray, the wind blowing across the land softly, inviting. "I was trying to remember what it was like before." She said at last. Shinaoto blinked slightly, cocking his head to one side comically.

"Before you became a Soul Reaper?" he asked, his eyes twistng to look to one side, his eyebrows coming together as he tried to remember.

"No, before I even came to the Soul Society. In the world of the living. Who was I, what did I do, how..." she exhaled, leaning her chin on her knees. "How did I die?" Shinaoto stared at her, and then leaned back onto his hands, looking directly above him at the sky. A small drift of wind passed between then, shifting through their hair and across their eyes.

"Well, _I _can't answer that for you.But I can tell you who you are now, and what you are doing now." he smiled at her playfully. Usagi grinned back, lifting her head from her knees to look at him properly.

"Oh, and who am I, Shinaoto, the Wise?" she said sarcastically, but still grinning at him. Shinaoto leaned closer to her, his hot breath on her face.

"You are Usagi, girl of my heart and treasure of my soul. You are one of the best Soul Reapers I have ever seen, and you are the most wonderful woman ever to come to the Soul Society." He breathed easily, reaching forward to pull her chin closer to his. "Now, do you think it wise to tell Shinaoto the Wise that he is wrong?" Usagi laughed in a way that barely escaped her lips, her heart pounding against her chest as she looked into his eyes. Shinaoto raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"I suppose there is little use in argueing." She said breathlessly, trying to lean closer to him. Shinaoto's eyes twinkled lightly, and he leaned closer to kiss her. Usagi trembled, and then let herself fall into his comforting embrace.

"Lieutenant! Captain Rikandi is asking for you!" The sharp interuption caused a sigh to escape the lips of Shinaoto, and he unhappily pulled away from the brunette. Usagi watched him stand, her arms falling back to her side.

"Duty calls, my blue moon. But don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." she touched her cheek with his thumb, and winked.

"Lieutenant - it's important!"

"I'm coming, already! What's wrong?" Shinaoto adjusted his badge, and then marched to where the messenger was sweating. Usagi smiled as she watched him leave, chuckling as he berated the young Soul Reaper for not telling him sooner about a Hollow attack. Once they were out of sight, Usagi stared at the area around her. "Why can't I remember?"

"Perhaps you aren't meant to remember." At the sound of the familiar voice, Usagi leapt to her feet and stood perfectly straight. "Relax, Usagi, its just me. Believe it or not, Lieutenant Hayata and Squad 3 aren't the only ones summoned to this particular Hollow, members of Squad 7 were called too. In fact, so were we; or at least, you, me and Tsuji Kanaye were called, only were on stand-by, they didn't even bother calling Captain Tatsuya." The Lieutenant of Squad 9, Usagi's Lieutenant, was Akayama Kisho.

"Why did they call such high ranks for a regular Hollow?" Usagi wondered aloud. Just as she spoke Kisho started to move, heading at an easy pace towards the Seireitei. Usagi walked beside him, crossing her arms over her chest. Kisho smiled, shrugging.

"I'm begining to think this hollow may become an arrancar, which is why they're making such a big fuss about it. I'm not too worried, though having an arrancar around would definately be entertaining." Kisho laughed when Usagi fliched, tossing his head back.

"Only you would consider that a good thing Kisho." she grunted. Kisho chuckled again lightly, but siad no more. Usagi sighed, and nothing more was said until they were joined by the 3rd seat of Squad 9. Unlike Usagi and Kisho, Kanaye was thick and muscular, his shoulders spanning twice as large as theirs. When he saw them entering the squad 9 meeting room, he practically leapt out of his chair.

"Hey - Usagi!" His loud, deep vocie rumbled as he went to sweep her into a gigantic bear hug. Kisho stepped aside without hesitation, leaving Usagi unprotected. She was released from the bone crushing embrace, glaring accusingly at Kisho.

"Sorry Usagi, he's just returned his , he's been doing that to the entire squad. I couldn't let you get away when all of us has already suffered, now could I?" Kisho said, still laughing. Kayane laughed in response, his voice causing Usagi to jump slightly in surprise. Suddenly Kisho stopped laughing, and sat down at the table in the center of the room. Usagi and Kayane nodded and sat down as well, the air suddenly turning stiff. "Now, our orders are..."

Usagi listened carefully, her fingers locked on the oak table, her gray eyes focused on Kisho. Akayama Kisho had sterling white hair that fell in smooth jagged lines around the edge of his face, he was an average height, slightly taller than Usagi, and with a trim, fit body. Tsuji Kanaye had short black hair, and towered over the other Soul Reapers. Usagi was thin with long brown hair, her eyes a tight gray with thick lashes. As Kisho delved into the detailed plans of the other squads and the possible arrancar, the actions went into place, and things went horribly wrong. The only one of the two squads sent to return was the 3rd seat of Squad 7. As soon as the Soul Reaper returned, orders were sent to the three waiting. Usagi felt her heart pull tight against her chest as they left the Soul Society, heading to land of the living.

* * *

What does Usagi and the others find when they come to the place the others were last reported? What happes if her worst fear are true and Shinaoto is - -

Hey all - give me at least **5 **reveiws and I will post Chapter 2! I'm only sking for 5 right now so I can try to get into the groove of this again! Thanks everyone!-**_Theif of Dreams_**


End file.
